


Misunderstood

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone is Upset, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: !THIS IS A REWRITE!Hi there! This is my take on this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334870/chapters/38216273I own none of the story and all credit goes to the original author, this is only a writing exercise for myself to get better at writing in general.——————————————————————Life is hard when everyone thinks you’re straight, especially when the two guys you’re crushing on think you hate them.Life is hard for Lance McClain.——————————————————————
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Misunderstood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334870) by [Baby_Sweetpea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Sweetpea/pseuds/Baby_Sweetpea). 



Lance stepped out of his lion, brushing sweaty hair from his forehead as he walked to the yellow lion. The mission had gone well, and he wanted to celebrate with someone. As he approached the yellow lion, he spotted Shiro and Keith in the hallway leading towards the observation deck. He paused, his mouth opening to call out to them but before he could get a word out, Shiro cupped Keith’s face. The world seemed to move in slow motion as Lance watched them lean in and kiss each other. A million thoughts seemed to rush through Lance’s head, but eventually only one was at the forefront of his mind: _“Oh.”_

Lance couldn’t move, and his face turned beet red as Keith opened his eyes and glanced over at Lance. Shiro followed Keith’s gaze as they broke apart, instantly blushing when he noticed Lance.

”Uh, sor-sorry guys I, uh, didn’t mean to, uh...” Lance stuttered and blushed even harder, embarrassment written all over his face. Keith raised his eyebrow at Lance.

“Oh, no, it’s okay-“ “What? Didn’t mean to catch us? Yeah, well, it’s about time we told everyone about our relationship anyway.” Keith cut Shiro off and turned away with a shrug. Shiro, still blushing, followed him through the hallway.

As Lance watched them go, he felt his heart sink a little. He had been harboring strong crushes on both of them for months now, and even though it had been getting pretty obvious something was going on between them, he had hoped he was making it up in his head. Deep down, he knew he would never be good enough to be with one of them, but now that they had each other, he knew for sure there was no chance in hell he’d be able to have any sort of romantic relationship with either of them. His heart clenched in pain, and he sighed.

Turning, he made his way towards the yellow lion, needing Hunk to cheer him up. As he walked up to the yellow lion, he saw Hunk and Pidge talking next to it, hunkered over a piece of tech they had pried off of the alien ship that they’d explored on the mission.

”...nd I think this connects to this to make that project the- oh hey Lance! Wait, is something wrong, you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Hunks face went from intrigued to concern dizzyingly fast as Lance approached them. Pidge turned and eyed Lance as she pushed her glasses up her face. “Um, I just saw, uh, Keith and Shiro kiss.” His voice dwindled into a dejected mumble towards the end, but both of the other paladins caught what he was saying. Hunk’s face flashed sympathy, already aware of Lance’s crush on Keith and Shiro. Pidge, on the other hand, seemed very put off.

“Uh, yeah. It’s been pretty obvious they were together Lance. It shouldn’t bother you.” Her voice was cold. Lance flinched a little, eyes wide.

“Nononono! It doesn’t! Them kissing or... being together or anything! I don’t, I’m not, like, homophobic or anything!” He said rapidly, his eyes darting to Hunk for help. Hunk quickly nodded. “Yeah, I don’t think he meant it that way Pidge,” Hunk said. Pidge narrowed her eyes. “Whatever man. Just know that if you _are_ homophobicthat I’m asexual. And I’m not gonna deal with any bullshit from anyone. I did that on Earth. Not doing it here.” Lance opened his mouth to try and help his case but Pidge shut him down with a suspicious glare. Lance wilted as she said “Don’t use your words, use your actions.” and stalked off.

Hunk patted Lance on the back. “Dude, you should just tell everyone. You being uncomfortable around them is going to look very suspicious if you don’t.” Lance looked up at him, his eyes teary.

“Hunk I can’t do that! It took me 8 years to be comfortable enough to tell _you_ and you’re the most accepting person alive. I’m just... not ready.” Lance said, his voice watery and sad.

“Oh Lance...” Hunk sighed and pulled Lance into a big hug. “Buddy, I think you should tell everyone, but if you’re not ready I won’t push you. Just... try not to seem homophobic or anything, okay? I don’t want them to get the wrong idea and shun you.” Lance nodded against Hunk’s chest.

“And who knows, maybe with Keith and Shiro officially together now, you can have a chance at both of them! Now let’s go make some cookies. I’m sick of the space goo.” Hunk said with a smile. Lance smiled back but it was empty. He knew he’d never, ever, be able to get one, let alone both of them to like him.

———— ——————————— ——————————— ——————————— ——————————— ——————————— ————

Back in the common room, Shiro called a team meeting. Lance felt sick as he sat down next to Hunk while everyone else found their spots. Keith was standing next to Shiro, his arms crossed with his signature ‘idgaf’ look on his face. Allura and Coran were sitting across from Hunk and Lance, their faces confused but curious. Pidge was sat on the other side of Hunk a holo-pad on her lap as she typed up code for something or another, her face unbothered as Shiro cleared his throat.

”I called this meeting to announce that me and Keith are now together, as in dating.” Allure raised her hand. “It’s like Altean courting.” Shiro said. Allura’s hand went down. “If anyone has any problems, please say so now, because we need to make sure forming Voltron isn’t going to be an issue.” Shirt scanned the group, pausing on Lance who was staring blankly at the floor.

“Lance.” Lance lifted his head up quickly, eyes wide. “Is there a problem?” Shiro raised his eyebrows. Lance quickly shook his head.

“N-no sorry, I’m just tired from, uh, the mission.” Lance said, his voice empty as he shifted his eyes back to his feet. Lance felt the stares of his teammates on him as Shiro shrugged. “Good. I’m not going to tolerate any form of discrimination from anyone on this team. But I’m sure we won’t have any problems, I trust that I know you all at least that much.”

Everyone nodded and agreed and soon Allura was congratulating them, Conan was asking them when they were going to be married, and Pidge was telling them all of the “ship names” she had come up with for them. Hunk got up to go give them hugs, but paused as he watched Lance walk quickly through the door, heading towards his own room.

“What’s his problem?” Keith said as the door closed behind Lance. “Oh, uh he just told me he was going to go take a nap.” Hunk lied. Pidge scoffed and mumbled something.

“Hunk, could you talk to him? It’s pretty obvious he’s uncomfortable with me and Keith. I don’t want anything stopping us right now, our trip to that foreign planet is in a few days and we need Voltron ready.” Shirt said, hurt lacing his voice.

“I’m surprised Lance is showing this kind of behavior, I wouldn’t think him to be, erm, what was that word you Earthlings use for those who disapprove of homosexual relationships?” Coran asked.

“Homophobic. And yeah, I didn’t either. You never really know, though, until it comes up.” Pidge said, glaring at her holo-pad. “Lance isn’t—he’s not—he’s just-” Hunk tried to defend Lance, but it was hard to come up with a proper excuse without outing him. “Don’t try to defend his behavior Hunk, I’m not in the mood.” Keith said, obviously pissed. Everyone was in a foul mood now, and left to their respective rooms or decks. Hunk sighed in defeat and went to go find Lance.

———— ——————————— ——————————— ——————————— ——————————— ——————————— ————

Lance walked out of the room as fast as he could with out running. He winced at Keith’s agitated voice and walked even faster. He didn’t want to hear the anger or see the upset faces. Tears filled his eyes as he thought about Keith and Shiro together. He wished he could just pretend everything was fine, he wished that pretending that it didn’t hurt him was as easy as pretending he was straight was, but it wasn’t.

Not at all.

Once he got to his room he let his tears spill, sobs wracking his body uncontrollably. He felt like such a dick, acting like that. Running off like that. But them thinking he was, Lance shuddered at the word, _homophobic_ , was better than them knowing and still hating him. He couldn’t tell them, ever. He could remember the first time he told someone that. It was in second grade, during recess one morning.

_“You’re gay? That’s freaking disgusting. Do you like me? I’m telling my brother!”_

_“No! Wait, I don’t like you like that, I-“ Lance ran after his friend, panic in his voice. He came to an abrupt stop as he watched his “friend” tell his older brother, who quickly stomped up to Lance._

_“My brother says your a little fag. Is that true?” The older boy growled. Lance shook his head quickly and teared up. “I—I don’t, I didn’t mean-“ Lance was cut off by the air leaving his lungs as the kid shoved him to the ground. “Don’t. Ever. Talk. To. My. Brother. Again!” Each word was punctuated with a kick to Lance’s stomach._

_As Lance lay on the ground, he watched the boys leave, ignoring their cruel words aimed at him._

_He never told anyone again, and he got really good at making it look like he was straight._

Lance wiped his tears away and got control of his breathing. He could do this. He would apologize and pretend that he had come to his senses, it would be fine. He would be fine. He jumped when someone knocked on his door, but relaxed as Hunk called his name. Lance opened his door and Hunk swiftly hugged him, noticing his red eyes.

“Hey man, you need to fix this with Shiro and Keith. They’re hurt and pissed.” Hunk said, pulling away. Lance nodded his head.

“Yeah, I’m gonna figure out how to be normal around them. I don’t wanna lose my friends...” Lance said with a sad smile. Hunk nodded and pulled Lance towards the kitchen, adamant that they try out a new recipe to make them feel better.


	2. update

hey guys. i can’t finish this right now. i’m very, VERY sorry. my parent just told me that they’re getting a divorce and i just... it’s not a good time. again, i’m so sorry! i really liked writing the first chapter and i still have plans for the end, but for now they’re being postponed. have a good day/night try to keep yourselves healthy and happy. ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first ever fic, so some constructive criticism is appreciated! Tell me what you think ☺️


End file.
